The invention relates to a bearing unit for a vehicle wheel, comprising a three-point or four-point bearing with an inner and an outer race, each with a bearing groove containing a series of rolling elements, which inner race has means for fixing to the suspension construction for the wheel. Such bearing units are generally known. They can be used directly as a complete unit, which can also comprise, for example, a brake disc or drum and/or a constant-velocity joint. Attempts have recently been made to develop these bearing units further for use in modern motor cars.
The object of the invention is therefore to provide an improved bearing unit which has both a greater capacity and a greater versatility in potential applications. This object is achieved through the fact that at least the outer race has a radially inward pointing bearing flange, which outer race bearing flange is provided with means for fixing a wheel and/or drive means and/or brake means thereto. The inner race is thus stationary, while the outer race rotates. This arrangement ensures that the bearing unit according to the invention can be used in a number of widely differing ways.
According to a first possibility, the bearing unit can be used for a driven front wheel comprising a constant-velocity joint, in which case the outer ring of the joint has an external diameter which is smaller than the internal diameter of the inner race, and at most equal to the inner diameter of the outer race bearing flange. The constant-velocity joint is in this case largely accommodated in the bearing, which produces a compact construction.